


His Aura

by anythingbutblue



Category: Samurai Champloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutblue/pseuds/anythingbutblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen steals a moment with Sara.  But only a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blue

 

 

His aura is an angry red. It doesn't waver.

She can sense him at ten paces off, if not before. He moves closer, and she can feel vibration beneath her feet. He doesn't speak a word, but she can hear the fabric that clothes him and the geta on his feet.

His scarlet presence is visible enough at her side as one wiry arm wraps around her shoulders.

"Hello, Mugen."

" _Shit_. What the hell does it take to surprise you, girl?" The irritation that rasps in his voice is real but lacks depth.

If only he knew.

"You're not trying very hard," she observes mildly.

" _I_ know a way I could surprise you." His face dips inches from hers; his breath is hot against her nose and mouth. 

All she can see is red. "How can I be surprised now that you've warned me?"

He pauses, only breathing. Her expression, set in stone, says nothing, but she wishes she could see his face.

In the space between heartbeats, she asks herself what it would be like if he _did_ push ahead and kiss her, what it would be like if she simply _let_ it happen.

But that is not her life; it's someone else's song.

His aura is an angry red. She wonders if hers would look the same.

 


End file.
